steven_universe_fanbasefandomcom-20200215-history
Pink Tanzanite (Episode) (LaS)
"Pink Tanzanite" is the 6th episode of the first season in ''Love and Separation, ''and the 6th overall episode of the series. Synopsis Rose Opal tries to fuse with White Benitoite. Plot “I want to fuse with you, show Smoky Citrine Pink Tanzanite!” Smoky Citrine looked on in the background, at the two, blinking. “Why should I?!” White Benitoite groaned, annoyed. “I will give you something!” “I don’t believe you!” “Just fuse with me…” She offered her hand to Smoky Citrine, smiling. White Benitoite grabbed it, hugging Rose Opal, and letting Rose Opal spin her around. As they did this, their gems would glow and they would fuse. The gem formed, as the so called Pink Tanzanite would laugh. “Hiya, bastard!” Pink Tanzanite as she looked at Smoky Citrine. “BASTARD?!” “Woah, you really need anger management! You are like all the other Quartz gems! Rough, inconsiderate, arrogant!” She said, demeaning the Smoky Citrine. “WAIT...HOLD THE FUCKING PHONE! There are other Quartz gems?!” “Yes, but by the look of you...You are a force fusion!” “Force...fusion….?” Smoky Citrine growled. “A gem..made as a mini cluster experiment. There are many of them! But there is only one major force fusion, which the Diamonds call the Cluster!” “You have to be lying! I don’t want this planet to die! And I don’t want to have been an experiment!” “Too bad! I...or maybe just Rose Opal doesn’t want that either!” “Is there any way we can stop it?!” “Unfortunately not...Neither of us know...where...and I am including both Rose Opal and White Benitoite! I bet it may even have been stopped by the Crystal Gems...since that Peridot joined them! Now you want to see my weapon?!” Smoky Citrine nodded, trying to get her topic off it. “Hopefully, and sure!” Pink Tanzanite touched the gem on her top left eye, summoning a staff. She then touched White Benitoite’s gem, which was on her bottom left eye, summoning a whip. She put them together, summoning a bow. “Let’s fight, bastard!” She muttered something about death, as she got ready for her opponent to summon a weapon. Smoky Citrine summoned her weapon, changing it into a sword. “Let’s fight, you disrespectful gem!” Smoky Citrine nodded, as the fusion aimed at the force fusion. Smoky Citrine kept dodging, jumping on each of the arrows. “You are trying to shatter me!” “Yeah, right force fusion!” Pink Tanzanite aimed at their gem on their chest, but Smoky Citrine sliced the arrow in half. “Unfuse and I won’t hurt you!” “I can’t unfuse!” Smoky Citrine then slid forward, and went through Pink Tanzanite’s chest, causing her to unfuse. “Bye bitch!” Rose Opal helped White Benitoite up, laughing. “This is why we shouldn’t fuse...but I just wanted to show her Tanzie!~” “Let’s never fuse into her again…” White Benitoite laughed, and looked at her. “If you don’t bubble me...I will not hurt anyone!’ Rose Opal nodded, as all three gems smiled and laughed. Features Characters * Amethyst (Canon) (Indirectly mentioned) * Garnet (Canon) (Indirectly mentioned) * Pearl (Canon) (Indirectly mentioned) * Peridot (Canon) (Mentioned) * Pink Tanzanite (Debut) * Rose Opal * Smoky Citrine * Steven Universe (Canon) (Indirectly mentioned) * White Benitoite Objects *TBA Locations *TBA Trivia *TBA. Category:A to Z Category:Rose's Bubble Episodes Category:Rose's Bubble Category:Love and Separation Category:Grace's Content Category:Love and Separation Episodes